Absoluto
by Firefly of Blue Rose
Summary: ATENCIÓN: Spoilers hasta la 4ª Temporada. Una pequeña reflexión de Rumple sobre el amor desde sus largos años de experiencia trabajando con él... (contiene Rumbelle)


**_ATENCION: Por desgracia no soy propietaria de los personajes ni de la serie de ONCE UPON A TIME._**

**_Este fic esta creada para satisfacer dos deseos: experimentar situaciones y emociones con personajes de mis series/pelis favoritas y hacer disfrutar a otros como yo de las maravillas del fanfiction._**

**_Sin mas preámbulos... disfruten del __espectáculo_**

**_..._**

A diferencia de cualquier otro villano de siempre, el amor nunca fue mi enemigo, pues ninguno de los siervos del Mal anteriores a mí había visto con sus propios ojos la verdadera naturaleza de dicho sentimiento.

El amor es un arma y ha sido el instrumento del Bien por muchos eones.

Hasta, claro, mi aparición en escena.

Por amor, me había convertido en el ser mas poderoso del Bosque Encantado y,desde cierto punto de vista ¿no debería de considerarme un héroe? ¿o acaso niegan las leyendas que no fui yo quien detuvo la Guerra de los Trolls y evite la masacre de miles de niños inocentes como mi Bae? En esa línea de pensamiento vi claro que la distinción entre héroe y villano era pura hipocresía. Y por lo tanto también lo era el concepto del amor.

La cual se reafirmó en mi estancia en Storybrooke.

El amor obsesivo y el control que Regina lanzaba sobre su hijo era desolador (para muchos, pues no sentí lástima por Henry hasta que descubrí nuestro parentesco) pero era amor. En las relaciones abusivas también había amor. En las múltiples ocasiones en las que Emma quiso irse por el bien de Henry también eran muestras de amor.

Al serme expuestas diferentes formas de amar vi claro que el amor en su estado natural no era dulce y tierno como nuestras versiones a manos de Walt Disney (aunque debo admitir que mi historia, como Bestia, me había sorprendido enormemente). El amor era salvaje, imprevisible, caprichoso. El amor era un niño-dios que con su vara nos tocaba al azar a todos nosotros. Era la enfermedad que pasaba de generación en generación en cada familia. Era nuestra dicha y desdicha. Nuestro don y nuestro estigma como hombres.

Y lo mejor de todo era que, si creías saber sobre el amor e incluso lo utilizabas en tu propio beneficio, al final caerías sin saberlo en su hechizo.

Mi dulce condena vino sin avisar pues ninguna profecía me había advertido de ello... pero que hermoso fue caer en sus manos y creerme, por unos momentos, que lo merecía.

_Belle._

_Belle._

_Belle..._

Ningún nombre había sido puesta de forma mas acertada que el suyo.

¿Qué veías en mi, Belle? No me temías pero tampoco me subestimabas. Te inquietaba y a la vez te fascinaba. Veías mas allá de mi y viste algo que había mantenido oculto todos estos años y fuiste la primera persona en todo ese tiempo que se dio cuenta de ello; tú, una princesa alimentada por libros y conocimientos sobre un mundo que yo mismo te arrebaté.

Creía que lo sabía todo sobre el amor hasta que te conocí.

Nunca le conté porque quería que se fuera. Fue por la misma razón de siempre: porque era un cobarde y ella podía hacerme sentir de nuevo como Rumplestinlki, el hombre que solo quería ser mejor que el padre que le abandonó. Y ella me hacía ser mejor pero el precio a cambio era,en aquel momento... demasiado caro para mi.Y por supuesto, porque, después de muchos años, tuve miedo...

Una de las cualidades que distingue al amor verdadero de un simple amorío de verano es sentir que dejas de tener el control de tu vida, porque tu vida ahora gira en torno a esa persona, muy similar a si alguien tomara mi daga, aunque la diferencia principal era que yo se la daría voluntariamente.

Belle me conoció en los años mas trabajosos de mi vida, cuando me movía de aquí para allá preparando mi futuro encuentro con mi hijo. Y en esos años, cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en mi camino era destruida. Pero no podía... no a Belle, y por eso la deje marchar. Me consolaría con el hecho de que estaría a salvo, lejos de mi y de mis planes.

Pero cuando Regina vino y escupió aquella mentira que me creí como un tonto... Dios, cuanto disfruté liberando al Espectro.

He perdido a demasiados seres queridos; mi padre, las mujeres que me cuidaron de niño, Milah, Baelfire... Pero a quien mas he perdido es a Belle. La perdí en la mentira, en la oscuridad, en la memoria y en la muerte. Y ahora que, por fin parecía que mi final feliz se asentaba, el Oscuro volvía a atacar.

Mi obsesión: la daga... Un día, Belle la comparó con el anillo mágico de una saga de fantasía que amaba sobremanera (mas de una vez la pillé en la biblioteca releyéndola, aunque no le dije nada; ver a Belle disfrutar de un buen libro era una de las escenas mas hermosas que he tenido el placer de observar) Dijo que el anillo volvía loco a quien lo poseyera y que una vez llevó a una pacifica criatura a convertirse en un monstruo sin clasificar cuya única actividad era observarlo y salvaguardarlo... hasta el día en que el propio anillo le abandonó.

Tal vez mi Belle me advertía con esa historia del poder de la daga. _(Nunca merecí su amor, ni sus caricias, ni sus besos, ni sus palabras... no merecía siquiera ser contemplado de esa manera única, como diciéndome que no era un mal hombre, sino una buena persona a la que le había ocurrido cosas horribles y había tomado malas decisiones por ello)_

En el fondo me alegré cuando me expulsó de Storybrooke. Así era como deberían haber sido las cosas desde el principio: ella siendo la heroína y yo el monstruo que tendría que destruir. Una simple historia con la mejor moraleja de todas: _no puedes cambiar a un hombre malvado_.

Espero que Belle sea feliz, que sane sus heridas y logre amar a otro (aunque sea ese Will Scarlet)

A veces dudo que lo que Belle y yo tengamos sea Amor Verdadero pues es mas desolador que cualquiera que haya conocido a lo largo de mi extensa vida. Tal vez sea algo mas, una evolución, algo más cercano al amor en su estado puro. _Miles de años usándolo y aun me sorprende..._

¿Por qué sino seguíamos luchando el uno por el otro? ¿por qué a pesar de hacernos daño constantemente no podíamos vivir separados aunque uno de nosotros tenga el mal dominando su alma?

Estaba claro. Todo encaja ahora.

Más allá del Bien y del Mal, solo un amor es capaz de superarlo todo e interponerse sobre los demás: el Amor Absoluto.


End file.
